We are proposing to establish a Post-Doctoral Education Program that will combine skills in cancer biology and clinical aspects of cancer with training in epidemiology, nutrition, behavioral sciences, biostatistics, and clinical trials management. The trainees will combine field experience on a specific project related to cancer prevention with didactic course work leading to a masters degree in the Graduate School of Public Health. The trainees will work with one or more of the co-investigators or members of the Education Advisory Committee. The projects will include evaluation of screening, nutrition intervention programs, behavioral weight and exercise programs, evaluation of oncogenes and oncogene products, immunology aspects of cancer, and the establishment of high risk cancer prevention centers. The program will be located at the Pittsburgh Cancer Institute. There will be a total of four post-doctoral trainees in any one year. Primary efforts will be in recruiting physicians. The trainees will participate in the ongoing clinical and research programs at the Pittsburgh Cancer Institute. They will have an opportunity of working in laboratories investigating oxidized lipids and disease, oncogenes and oncogene products, immunological factors and cancer. They will participate in clinical trials related to effects of low fat and high fiber diets, weight loss, and micronutrients. They will participate in the evaluation of current developments of new screening approaches. A major effort will be made to increase the number of minority investigators. The training program will link resources of the Graduate School of Public Health, School of Medicine and the School of Nursing.